


I can feel you breathe[I can feel your heart beat faster]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluffy, Harringrove, It gets a little smutty, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a witch and is starting to learn, Stranger Things AU, Witch Steve Harrington, funny Dustin Henderson scene, harringrove au, it gets happier though!, it's not technically necrophilia, it's so soft, not that the boys would really care at this point anyways, they're pining for each other so much it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Steve starts really questioning the facts, that Billy might actually be a ghost and it's not just in his head.Billy gets some laughs at Dustin's expense.Steve and Billy reach a new level in their "relationship" (I had to add some dirty talk okay!)Stevie's intuition is starting to show itself even if he doesn't realize it yet! Progress!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: "Magic" is just another word for "Second Chances" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562740
Kudos: 64





	I can feel you breathe[I can feel your heart beat faster]

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation: Eddie Money-'Take me home tonight'

"Hey Robs do you believe in ghosts?" Billy watched as a very high Steve looked like he was contemplating the universe's secrets on the phone with whatsername/Robin. 

"Never thought about it before." Billy heard her say. "Why? Got a ghost haunting your ass?" 

"Oh you have no idea lady" Billy couldn't help snicker in response. 

"I mean." Steve trailed off "I'm starting to think I do." 

"I think your just really high." 

"No I'm serious Robs! Like really! Like what if I can actually talk to ghosts! What if I'm uh. A physicist!" 

"Pretty sure you mean psychic." 

"No I'm pretty sure its a physicist." 

"Okay. Okay let's say you can. Who would even want to haunt you? You're kind of boring Steve." 

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Yeah I'm taking offense ta that shit." Billy added.

"I mean I love ya and all but really who would be bored enough to just stick around your big old house and pine after you? We have fun when we're together but when you're by yourself Steve you're boring!" 

Billy wasn't sure if that was more an insult to him or to Steve so he continued to just look on with conflict written over his face. He was starting to really like this chick especially cause her and Harrington were good together but the insults are gunna have to stop. 

"Yeah. You're really lucky I like you so much or this would have completely ruined our relationship." 

"Yeah. Yeah." Robin laughed on the other end. "But seriously Steve who?" 

"I. I don't know. I…I think it's maybe Billy. Robs what if it's Billy? What if he turned into a ghost cause of the mind flayer. Since he...d-died. Sometimes it's like I almost hear him. Or, or like feel him." 

Robin went quiet for a few seconds but it felt like an hour. Billy was also in complete shock at the new progress. Shit, Steve Harrington was definitely not as dumb as he first looked. 

"Steve."

Shit. "No you're right Robin. I'm just high. Like really really high. I was uh. I was watching ah a horror movie. It was just a stupid thought brought on by weed and horror movies! Hey I have to go uh. I have to go to the bathroom so I'll call you later." Then Steve hung up. He traipsed back to his couch in his living room; in this big ol' empty house, said for Billy and him, and cried. Again. Billy bit at his lip; he couldn't stand seeing him cry any more. It's been two months already. Even Max has been crying less. She has school and the brat pack; or what was left of it to distract her which is good. But Steve. Steve besides for Robin and occasionally Dustin has cut himself off from the world. 

"Stevie" Billy stood in front of the teen that was cradling himself on the cough. He rested his hand on Steve's head smoothing his soft, tony hair. They progressed a bit since that first night. Billy was able to touch Steve without making the brunette flinch or jump. Billy was so happy that at least he could feel him. Touch him. Maybe this purgatory wasn't Hell because in moments like this it was definitely closer to Heaven. "Hey pretty boy, I'm right here." Steve seemed to push into Billy's touch then; like he could really feel his hand petting him. He smiled and picked his head up out of his arms and for the second time since he died they were looking at each other again. Billy couldn't know, not really, if Steve could see him but he's pretty sure he can sense him. Hell maybe the kid really was a psychic after all.

"Hi Billy. It is you isn't it? I'm not going crazy am I? Cause I'm really starting to think I am." Steve softly called out; his voice broken with quiet sobs. His head resting back down into his arms. 

"Yeah it's me bright eyes. Don't worry Harrington, you'll never be as crazy as me." Billy sat down beside him and cradled the back of Steve's neck. He gentled it, massaged it, tugged at the ends of his hair a little. It made Steve shiver which made Billy smirk; continuing to trace his fingers around his neck. Down his back; giving the brunette another chill.

"Mhm. That actually feels really good Billy." And that kind od changed the mood, entirely, at least on Billy's part. Shit. For the record, ghost can still get turned on. Which Billy was ecstatic about, understandably. Actually being dead is very much like being alive he's learning; except you're just on the other side of reality. And you don't have to eat; which was just fine as far as Billy was concerned. There was only one thing he's been craving to have in his mouth and he wasn't entirely sure how that even worked. So far everything has been trial and error for the Beetlejuice wannabe. He can fly, found out quite quickly one night as he slept; yes ghosts can sleep. He woke up to himself levitating. So no more car rooftops for him. 

He also discovered the longer he's been here the more shit he's been able to do. Like touching Steve he's been able to do from the moment he died, but hand trouble holding thing. Now eight weeks later, he can pick things up, on this side of reality. He threw an apple at Dustin when Steve wasn't looking last week; the little shit head suggested to Steve to ask this new girl at school out. That was funny as hell. Billy still laughs thinking back at it. Dustin blames Steve for it. Insisting he threw it. 

"Steve. Seriously! Oh my god if you don't want to go out with her just say no! Don't hit me!" 

"Dustin what are you talking about?" 

"The apple Steve! The apple!" 

"What? What apple?" 

"The damn apple you just threw at me!" 

"I didn't throw an apple! Jesus! Stop yelling! How could I throw an apple at you if I was right here!" 

"Well if you didn't throw it then who did then Steve? El isn't here!" 

"A ghost?" 

"Oh my god! You don't have to lie to me!" 

"Dustin I'm not lying!" 

"A ghost Steve. A ghost!" 

"Yes. No. God I don't know!" 

"Okay, sure, Steve a ghost threw it. Except Casper doesn't exist!" 

"Okay. Rude. So you believe in demogorgons and mind flayers but you don't believe in ghosts?" 

"Yeah, Steve, I'm not five I don't believe in the boogeyman. Demogorgons are real! We literally had one in the freezer remember!" 

"But You guys literally dressed up as the Ghostbusters last year!"

"For Halloween. It's just a movie Steve! You know fake, not real." 

"Yeah-But...Okay. Okay. Whatever. Sorry." 

Steve was furious with Billy at first but couldn't stop laughing once the kid left. It was good to see him laugh. Billy also discovered that he _ can  _ walk through things but it's honestly just easier to open things up instead. Figures it's just manners to not open doors and scare the shit out of the living.

He also stumbled upon a little juicy detail that he can most  _ definitely _ sway Steve's dreams. It was kind of a weird happening but that is by far his favorite discovery thus far. Actually just this morning he had little Stevie Harrington  _ moaning _ his name among other sweet sounds. Like previously stated, ghosts can most definitely still get off. Which brings us back to the current situation.

"Hey pretty boy make that sound for me again" Billy got closer to whisper in the brunette's ear. Breath heavy on his neck. 

"Mhm...fuck. Billy." Steve leaned into Billy's breath, drawing his own fist up to bite onto it. "You know you still smell like musky cologne and cigarettes right? I think that's how I knew; how I _ know _ it's really you. You still smell the same." 

"God Harrington you really are a romantic aren't ya." Billy crept in forward to kiss Steve's jaw. Which he did, but he couldn't help himself and bit it. Tongue tracing over and up to his ear, Steve panted before biting his lip; put his hand over where the blonde bit. 

"Can you feel that Stevie?"

"Yeah. Do it again Billy." 

_ This! _ This situation has been happening more and more recently. Billy will say something and Steve will respond back as if he actually heard,  _ verbatim, _ heard what Billy said. It's not all the time though. It's probably only happened ten times in the past two months. Five of those times being in the past two weeks. Needless to say Billy's hopes have been increasing as of late. He doesn't know what it is but he feels something in Steve changing. Something electric, like a pulsating frequency that was set to low is starting to vibrate a little bit faster now. The air around him has shifted, like the air during a thunderstorm. Heavy, filled with something natural and comfortable yet still unsettling. Needless to say he has no idea what any of that means, but it's exciting. 

"I love when you're bossy babe."

Billy taunts as he kisses the brunette's jawline more. Bites him, blows in his ear. He's not sure what Steve is feeling but Billy feels everything; tastes everything. Eats it up when Steve whimpers or moans quietly. It almost feels like he's still alive doing something as simple as this. Wishes he was so he could do even more. Although, truth be told, Billy probably wouldn't be sitting on Harrington's couch with his mouth suckin' on Steve's neck if he was still alive. He most definitely has/had...has a thing for Harrington. Basically has from the beginning; from when he moved to this strange forest town. There was just too much pride; to much fear driven into him by Neil to let his guard down. To acknowledge Steve's feelings; let alone reciprocate them. But being dead gives Billy a new sense of freedom; despite the few bumps in the road. 

Billy followed after the brunette up to his bedroom; watched as Steve jerked off calling out his name. Who knew Stevie would be into putting on a show, even though he can't see him.

"Fuck. Billy, _ hmmph. _ God!...Wish these were your hands. Want you so bad. Want you to--- _ ahhh! Fuck _ ." Steve whined, moaned, begged. He was a mess, eyes teary, Billy was obsessed. Totally captivated by the beautiful creature; the one that still clung to him even when he can’t see him, that wore his necklace proudly around his porcelain neck.

"What do you want me to do to you pretty boy? What are you imagining in the head of yours?" Billy crooned in his ear standing behind him, hands gripped to Steve's hips.

"Billy! Want, want you-"

"

"Want this cock buried inside you? Till you feel it in yur throat baby, till yur crying-"

"Fuck! Yes! Billy!...please,  _ please baby” _ Billy was going to go insane with how much he wants, no, needs Steve. And Steve’s tight writhing body rocked into Billy’s hard cock, so hard it hurt; Billy rutted against the brunette’s ass. Growling, so obsessively holding onto him. 

“Fuckin’ hell baby, you’re so good. Touchin’ yourself so pretty for me, come on baby, wanna see you cum for me; callin’ my name.” Billy bit bruises into that ‘ _ beggin’ to be bitten’ _ neck. Scratched lines into his alabaster, star kissed hips.

Billy... _Billy!_ _Feel so good! Gonna,gonna_ \---”

“Me to Stevie” Billy all but growled as he pulled the brunette in, back to chest, rutting into him like a beast in heat. This was the first time Billy could actually touch Steve like this. The first time he didn’t have to just watch, first time that Stevie actually felt him. Like really felt him, Billy had absolutely no shame in the fact that he was going to cum by just dry humping the brunette; cause a situation like the one they’re in, there's no room for any. 

Steve whimpered, sobbed as he came, making a pretty mess all over himself. Yeah, Billy was definitely into that; not that Billy was any better of an example. They both cleaned off, the blonde just hovered over Steve as he was toweling off in the bathroom. He feels like Steve keeps catching his eyes in the steamy mirror, but there's no way. Billy waited till Steve was finished before cleaning himself off, didn’t want to freak him out with a floating towel act. He was going to have to run his jeans under the sink again. Seriously wearing the same clothes for months was one of the blonde’s least favorite parts of this purgatory. But, well, Steve could make Hell feel like Heaven. 

Make that twelve times now that they've conversed, if anyone else is keeping track.

Than they laid there in Steve's bed afterwards. Steve continuing to tell Billy all about his smell, like earthy, sandalwood, nutmeg, tobacco smoke. How he can feel him breathing while they're lying down like this, and when he blows on his neck. About how it feels when he touches him, that it feels like the tingling pins and needles like when your leg falls asleep, but it's just over the skin he's touching, it gives him goosebumps. And Billy laid there rubbing Steve's arm up and down drawing shapes into it. It was almost perfect.

"Hey Billy. Do you know what a ouija board is?" 

Billy opened his eyes and his brows furrowed. "Yeah" 

"I thought of it when I was at work. There's a movie that used one. Everyone basically died afterwards but It got me thinking anyways; if I buy one will you be able to use it? Talk to me with it? Let me know it's actually you." 

"I don't know. Yeah. Probably." 

"I don't know what you said but I'm going to get one anyways." 

"Then why the hell did ya even bother askin' me bright eyes?" 

Steve laughed and stretched out his arm. He probably didn't know it but it sat perfectly over Billy's chest. "Night pretty boy." 

"Night Billy." 


End file.
